Consumers generally have limited amounts of space to devote to computing resources. Business owners also have limited amounts of space to devote to computing equipment. Printers are computing items that occupy desk space. Many features of computing products are considered when making a buy decision. Most consumers and most business concerns seek equipment that is adequate to accomplish a particular task for a given cost. Another aspect of a product that is considered by businesses and consumers is the amount of space the product uses. Generally, consumers and businesses may choose a device with a smaller footprint, given a choice between two otherwise similar devices. The footprint is the amount of floor space or desktop space taken up by the product.
Generally, users complete a number of steps before using an imaging apparatus. For example, an input or output paper tray is deployed and power to the imaging apparatus is enabled. Passing through a number of steps in order to “setup” the imaging apparatus takes time. Consumers may not choose to purchase products that are less efficient, those products that take a large amount of time to set up and a large amount of space.